


when i met lee

by ethaeriyeol



Series: When I Met Lee [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, breast groping, implied smoking, mention of food, mentions of body parts and hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: Lee Jeno was your college sweetheart, but he broke your heart years ago. It pains you until now that you have been single since then. You swore to yourself you will get over him just as fast as he did with you by being in flings and hookups. And upon casually sleeping with your friend Mark, you never realized how things went after that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Series: When I Met Lee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my second series is here !! originally this was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to divide it into three parts (im a sucker for short fics since I couldn’t read fics with over 10k words now, (signs of aging lmao)) so yeah here you go! also, chapter titles are all inspired from KAI’s 1st album (exol by blo*d hehe) and the lyrics translations somehow inspired each fic’s story too.

“Oh come on guys, just get married already,” you comment at Ten and Johnny who could not get off of each other throughout the whole night they were at your apartment. 

“Stop attacking us y/n. Don’t worry, we’ll find you one soon,” Ten replies as he continues to come closer to Johnny’s side at the couch.

“No, thank you. I appreciate the gesture Ten, but commitments are scary as fuck. How could you guys even do it?” you reply, taking a sip at your beer. On the opposite side of your couch, you see Ten and Johnny being cuddly and sweet. At the kitchen counter, you see Doyoung and his girlfriend talking about adopting a dog – which is already close to becoming a serious argument. And Yuta, who keeps talking to Jungwoo and Mark about wanting to ask the girl at work for a date. Taking another sip of your beer, you start to wonder how all of them could do it? How could they commit to someone, give all their time and effort even without the assurance that they won’t leave them after? 

It’s not that you haven’t been into a relationship at all, you just find it tiring every single time just because they always leave you after a few months. All the effort you do just goes to waste and you start to question yourself if you are worth being loved. 

Ten and Johnny stare at each other after your statement, then looks back at you – worried. Ten could still remember the last time you were in a serious relationship when your ex-boyfriend, Jeno, left you. It was one of the worst times in your life and Ten is a living witness to all of that. Since then, it was difficult for you to commit again. Being into flings and hookups did kind of help you to pleasure yourself, but it never made you want to commit anytime soon.

“Well… I love him, y/n. And I trust him all the time,” Ten softly replies, making Johnny’s face turn red.

“Nah, maybe it’s really just not my cup of tea,” 

“Nuh-uh, don’t say that. You can never tell, y/n. Don’t you miss being taken care of? Being babied and all? Or like having… sex?” Ten scoots near you after Johnny leaves the two of you. His last question was almost a whisper. You could see his devilish grin on your side. 

“Nah, but sex… yeah I miss having sex of course. It’s like what I need most especially when Doyoung gives us too much work for the week, or when Jungwoo delays giving me the weekly spreadsheets. I need some stress reliever now and then you know,” you reply.

“Do you want a fuck buddy of some sort?”

“A fuck bu- what? Is that even a word?” almost spilling the beer out of your mouth, you laugh at Ten who now looks offended at your reaction.

“It’s like that one person you have sex with whenever you want to. You casually sleep together, that’s it. Why don’t you find yourself one, huh?” he explains. His suggestion sounds interesting, you thought. You did not know a thing like that exists. You remain silent beside Ten, as his eyes roam the apartment for a target. “Why not do it with Yuta? He seems good with it,” he tells you while staring at Yuta who’s still talking non-stop about the office girl.

“Yuta? Are you serious? He’s my colleague and he’s interested in the office girl,” you scoff.

“How about Mark? He seems good too, and I feel like he’s a very open and casual person. Also, the man’s got good bum,” he teases, nudging you on the side as you both chuckle at his last sentence. You look at Mark who’s a few inches away from you, listening to Yuta and Jungwoo quarrel over nonsense. You’d be a liar to not admit that you find Mark cute when he first came into the company. He was that cheekbone-cute-rookie that you and Ten have been talking about. But you never found more interest with the guy when Doyoung took him into the department. 

“Could we stop this sleeping-with-my-colleagues agenda, alright? Yes, he has a good bum, but he is our friend. That will be freaking uncomfortable,” you tell Ten as he is close to approaching Mark to talk about it just so he could tease you once more. You know he would not stop because of his alcohol intake, so you call Johnny for help. 

“John, take care of them alright? Drive safe,” you tell Johnny as he leaves with your two best friends who could barely walk on their own. Yuta challenged all of you into a drinking contest later that night and turns out that Ten and Jungwoo have the lowest alcohol tolerance among your group. Doyoung and Yuta left together, only leaving Mark who insisted on helping you clean.

“I must say, for a person living alone you do have a clean apartment,” Mark comments after cleaning everything up, looking around your apartment. Wondering the reason for his sudden comment, you ask him why. “Well, it’s just that I thought you don’t like being alone. I must have assumed wrongly,” he replies, letting out a nervous chuckle. You let his misjudgment pass, knowing that you and Mark have met each other just a year ago. 

“It doesn’t need a roommate to clean an apartment, Mark. I could clean all these on my own,” you reply. “But what did you assume about me then?” you add while you continue to wash the dishes. Mark helps you as he sorts them at the dish tray. You could see hear him hum lightly, thinking of the right words to tell.

“I just thought of it that way ‘coz you’re always with Woo and Ten. I even thought you and Jungwoo were a thing back then,” he chuckles once more, reminiscing those times when he was still new at the group. You chuckle loud at his assumption, too loud probably because you’ve had too much beer already. 

“I hate commitments, Mark. They’re scary and tiring, don’t you think?” 

“I know right! Things are better when everything is just casual,” 

“Yeah,” is all you could say. There is a moment of silence between the two of you, the running water is all you could hear. You could tell that Mark is about to tell something, but you don’t know what and you start to feel nervous.

“Uhmm and also, I didn’t mean to but I overheard your conversation with Ten a while ago. I uh-“

“Oh my god, I’m sorry about that. Ten couldn’t filter his words whenever he’s drunk. He didn’t mean-“

“Thanks for thinking that my bum is… good,” he shyly says, rubbing his nape with a hand. “And Ten’s right, I’d be actually down for it… only if you want to,” he adds. You almost dropped the plate you are washing, glancing up at him to meet his eyes. He looks serious, you could tell. But everything is so sudden, and you thought he said it just because he’s drunk.

“What the hell are you saying, Mark? Are you out of your mind?” despite your refusal to his suggestion, deep inside you want to go for it. I mean, it’s what you have been craving for all this time, right? But considering that you are doing it with Mark, you start to think about the possible consequences. You surely don’t want to get into trouble because of it. 

“What’s wrong, y/n? We’ll just have sex, nothing more than that. We’d still be friends and continue to work together in the office,” Mark says, grabbing the last plate from your hand and gently places it in the tray. You could hear the conviction in Mark’s tone. As if he’s been looking for the same thing for so long as well. 

“So, you’re saying it’s alright with you. Just sex and no strings attached?” you clarify. Looking at his eyes to see how serious he really is about it.

“No strings attached,” Mark replies. Then and there, Mark comes closer to you, eyes full of lust already. You could not get away from his gaze, as your thoughts of having sex with him are all you could think about right now. 

Grabbing you from your waist, he gently pushes you back at the kitchen counter. He starts kissing your lips, they were rough and messy. In only a matter of seconds, you could feel his member hardened as he presses himself on you. You start unbuttoning his shirt as he unzips your skirt from the back. Then lifts you up to let you sit at the table as he unbuttons your shirt, revealing your black laced bra. 

“Oh wow, look who’s working out,” he mumbles as he breaks away from the kiss for a moment. You unbuckle his belt and discards his pants, seeing his almost-naked body. 

“Says you,” you return giving his toned body a quick look. You continue kissing each other messily, from your lips down to your neck. Moans start to fill your apartment. Mark unhooks your bra and starts massaging your breasts, letting out a long moan from you. “Oh yes, play with my nipple Mark,” you plea and Mark diligently obeys. He starts flicking your nipple while he sucks the other. Getting off the table, you pull down his boxers only to reveal his erected member. Its tip has precum already and you could not take your eyes off of it. 

You kneel in front of him, taking his member in your mouth. You stroke the rest with one of your hands and you start bobbing up and down. Mark moans from the gesture, he holds onto the edge of the table for support.

“Hmmm, faster y/n,” he moans and you comply. A few more strokes and you could feel Mark reach his climax. His grip tightens at the table, and his breathing gets heavier. Warm fluid bursts in your mouth as the rest slips out of it. Wiping the excess away, you stand up and Mark kisses you once more. He suddenly carries you to come to the couch.

“Let’s make you feel good, eh?” he says as he starts sucking your breasts again, leaving little marks here and there. 

“Oh, not too high. I haven’t bought a new concealer yet,” you tell as he is about to mark you on your neck. He goes lower until he’s reached your entrance which is still clothed. He discards them instantly and starts licking them lightly. You moan at the sudden touch, but it definitely makes you feel good already. “Don’t lick too fast oh my god,” you comment, almost laughing at feeling his tongue move too much in you. Mark mutters little sorry’s and decreases his pace.

The night went on a little more, telling each other what to do to make each other feel good. It was a new experience for you, but it was definitely fun. Mark left your apartment two hours after that, and you have spoken to none about it since then.


	2. nothing on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was all fun and exciting when you and your co-worker slash friend, Lee Mark, has been casually sleeping together not until you realized that he was your ex-boyfriend’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i pulled the fwb well. title inspired from KAI’s since the lyric ’i want nothing on me but you’ quite portray the same mood from most parts of the story.

It’s a Sunday night, you’ve got nothing else to do aside from spending the night in front of your television. Jungwoo and Ten have their plans for tonight so you’re left with the option of staying indoors. A bottle of wine and a box of pizza wouldn’t be so bad as an accompaniment on watching a Netflix series.

The show you opted to watch gets your attention when its trailer automatically plays on your screen. A story that was set in the regency era in England where the protagonist attempts to find true love. As the episodes go on, you couldn’t help but get carried away by the escalations of the scenes. The steamy scenes make you gulp your wine in one shot, consuming all of it faster than you thought. Funny how you chose to watch this to make yourself feel delighted, but all it did to you is feel an ache in the pit of your stomach. How could you get so horny over a scene? It’s not like you’re watching porn but maybe because you’re craving for physical contact right now, that even watching this will easily turn you on. 

Seductive thoughts fill your alcohol-contaminated mind. Those sweaty bodies sticking together, moans muffled in every kiss and lick, hands waltzing every inch of each other’s bodies. Oh, how you wish you could do them too right now, but you’re all alone and your pussy already needs some mending. With your eyes fixed on the television screen, one of your hands makes its way on the garter of your pants. Slipping your hand inside, you touch your folds with your fingers. Reclining your body on one side of the couch, you pull down your pants and underwear to remove the restraints in your pussy. Just as the leads in the series are making out, you watch them and touch yourself at the same time. The contact of your fingers at your bottom brings excitement all over your body. It makes you want for more, so you put your fingers deep inside of you. Bit by bit you’re making yourself feel good, but you know they aren’t _enough_ to make you come. 

Grabbing your phone, you open an application. Thought that going in your room to get the toy is too much of a work. Launching the app, you feel its low vibrations and place it near your pussy as you increase its intensity. _There you go,_ you tell yourself. The pussy just needs a little more push. A tingling sensation flashes in you, earning low moans from your mouth and making your eyes shut. It does feel good, pleasuring yourself while you try to reach your high. While one of your hands is busy at the bottom, the other makes its way inside your shirt. Nibbling your nipple which is already hard and pointed even before you touch them. Kneading your breast makes you drop your mouth open. The waves of stinging sensation come from your breasts with your every pinch, and it certainly makes your walls clench more around your fingers. 

A certain person comes to mind all of a sudden. You try to recall how Mark made you feel good last Friday. Trying to imitate how he moved his fingers in you, how hard he kneaded your breasts and flicked your nipples. Your moans get louder and longer, the sounds surely fill the whole condo unit overpowering the sound in your television. 

“Ahhh… Mark…” you couldn’t resist but mumble the name of the person in your mind. Stroking yourself faster makes hot juices come out of you. A sight of your fingers coated with your glistening juices satisfies you. 

You lazily lay flat on your couch, still catching your breath. Thoughts about Mark still creeping in your mind. How foolish of you to forget that you had an arrangement with him and didn’t make use of it when you need it most. _Maybe it was just a one-time thing_ , you argue with yourself. The little internal argument swifts off your mind fast, hearing your phone ring once. A text message from Mark. What a coincidence, did he hear your thoughts enough for him to text you right now?

> [ **01:27 AM] Mark (work):** can I come over tonight? oh wait nvm im omw up

What are the odds? Quickly getting off your couch you accidentally tumble at the floor, making a loud thud. You let out a little _‘ow’_ at the impact of the collision. The doorbell rings as you clean your little mess. It took you a few seconds to get into the front door, fixing your clothes as if nothing happened. Swinging the door open you see Mark facing you backward, walking away from your doorstep. 

“Mark?” you call him, halting him from walking any further. He turns back at you, hand scratching the back of his nape.

“Y/n… I uhh… is everything alright? I heard a thud a while ago, did you fall or something?” he shyly asks, head quite low and is making awkward eye contact. The scent of alcohol and cigarette welcome your senses as they linger in his clothes and hair. You could tell he was somehow at a bar earlier before getting here.

“Uhmm yeah, I just fell from the couch… Wait- you rang the bell just to ask that? What’s the text message about? Is it wrong sent or something?” you ask, a little annoyed and confused. We all know you want to get into Mark’s pants any moment now, but you still want to save yourself some pride and clarify if you are on the same boat with this guy. He literally sent you a text message just a few seconds ago about making his way here only for you to find him almost leaving without even saying a single word. 

Mark’s gaze turns into shock upon hearing your question, he checks his phone right away and mumbles an _‘oh my god’_ under his breath. Mark tries to find the right words to explain, you see him gulp his saliva hard. Eyes not daring to meet yours as his hands move everywhere. You couldn’t care less at the words he is saying. All you could see is how those plump and soft his lips could make you feel when eats you out. How tight his shirt hugs his body revealing those shoulders that you could hold onto when he thrusts in you roughly. Those lean yet muscular arms that you would want to strangle your hair or choke your neck, and everything else that makes up his whole body. You want him. So bad. Right here, right now.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to- I uh… wanted to ask if you were busy since I thought we could hmm, you know… but I heard you making sounds… so yeah, I assumed you were already busy and didn’t notice I pressed the send button… and then I- I heard you fall and was worried so I rang and then-“ You watch him stutter. He sounds silly, of course, he must be. He’s drunk like you are. No one could ever clearly explain themselves in this state. You block his words as you crash your lips into his, tugging on the collar of his shirt to drag him inside your condo. The kisses are needy. Mark did not complain though, and he follows your pace.

“Our agreement is still on, right?” you ask, breaking away from the kiss. He just stares blankly at you and nods fast enough just for you to kiss him again. You continue to drag him into your bedroom when he holds you to stop walking.

“Let’s do it on the couch, I got something in mind,” he says, and you follow. Discovering how a drunk Mark gets excited trying new things with you sexually makes him look cute. Both of your lips and tongues crash against each other again, as the taste of Mark’s beer and your wine lingers. Mark motions for you to come with him to the edge of the couch. He positions you to be on your knees and face the arm of the couch as he does the same behind you. He leans you over the arm of the couch as he asks you to lift your bottom. It is a doggie style except that you’re leaning on one side of the couch. 

“I’ve been wanting to try this,” he says with a raspy voice. The adrenaline of curiosity and excitement streams within you, you’ve never done something like this ever in your life. But knowing Mark, you trust him that he’ll not harm you in any way, so you just do whatever he asks you to. You couldn’t deny that you enjoy his experiment too. Mark grabs a pack of condom from the pocket of his pants as he wears them and positions himself in your entrance. He notices how wet you already are, smirking a little remembering what you were doing before he arrived. He heard you moaning and calling his name, then he knew what you were doing, and it clearly turned him on. 

“Gently Mark…” you let out with a moan as Mark starts to slowly fill you up from behind. He firmly holds onto your waist for support as he fucks you. He initially thrusts slowly, and when your walls finally stretched out for him well, he fastens his pace. 

“Oh my god… yes,” Mark mumbles as his thrusts get faster. You could feel his member reaching new depths within you, it brings you to ecstasy. Mark hears you moan softly, assuming that you’re liking the position he suggested. He could already feel your walls clenching around him so well and he thrusts even faster as he is about to reach his orgasm. With every thrust, you know you will be able to reach yours too anytime now. You and Mark groan in unison as you both ride through your high.

“How did you come up with that huh? I’m quite pleased,” you comment as you both lay beside each other on the couch after your orgasms. Mark chuckles lightly, feeling proud at your compliment. 

“Well, I made some research,” he replies. He moves his body side up, facing you as he motions for you to do the same.

“Oh, another position already?” you tease as he spoons you. You feel his member from your butt, he positions his tip at your entrance. He really is already onto his next position; you are caught off guard, but you still follow. Mark slowly pushes in you once again; his movements are sloppier this time. You hold onto his butt cheeks to steady him while he moves in you.

“You like this?” he whispers from your ear as his hands knead both your breasts at the same time. You respond with a moan, and to make everything more pleasurable you touch your clit. Your toes could not help but curl to all the sensations you have been feeling. Then and there, you both have reached your second and third orgasm. 

That night did not become the last time Mark fucked you. It went on a little often in the proceeding weeks, then months. Originally there was a schedule you follow, but it did not last long as you fuck almost every single day. Be it at your apartment or over at his house, you make each other feel good. Every now and then Mark tries interesting new sex positions with you, and you are always cool with it. 

Of course, everything is not just about sex. You freely talk to the guy about your rants, especially at work. About how much stress Doyoung gives you whenever he asks for your reports, or when Jungwoo gives his documents late. Mark does likewise. He has also told you about that girl from the other department that Yuta likes, which until now he has not talked to. You even made a bet on how long it will take Yuta to ask her. The conversation in between sex makes everything fun and casual, and it definitely made you two closer as friends. It both made you feel very comfortable around each other. Imagine not worrying about body sweat when having sex, or when you forgot to shave the hair on your legs, Mark does not mind anything about it. You please Mark sexually, and so does he and that is what’s important. It is what you both want, and you are glad you could do it with someone you can trust. 

Passing by the crowd as you head your way in the building, you line up together with a bunch of people who are late for work as well. With your attention focused on getting into the elevator, you missed out on your workmate’s morning greeting. The elevator door closes, its machine is all the sound that you could hear inside. You glance at your watch and click your tongue. Impulsively tapping your right foot fast enough to make a tapping sound on the elevator floor. You are definitely starting to get pissed.

It is already 9:05 AM. To be honest, being 5 minutes late is still under the grace period. But it would mean a lot to your co-workers, especially Doyoung if they find out that _you_ are the one who is late. _You_ , who always come to work earlier than everyone else. _You_ , who is more professional and always punctual when it comes to working. Even if you tell them that it was because you woke up late, which you really did, no one will believe you. Thoughts of Jungwoo teasing; Ten giving you that silent yet judging glare; and Doyoung nagging non-stop because his most-hardworking employee is late just this once, start to flash in your mind and you’re already too tired to deal with them on a Monday morning. 

Who would have thought that you woke up a little later than usual this morning if you had great sex last night? Seems like your body is still adjusting to how frequently you had sex these days that you sleep easier and longer. If you could just elaborate your reason, they might let you get away from it. You would be glad to tell them the truth, but you know they would not let you pass without knowing every detail of what happened. If it was some other person, it is totally fine. You would not miss a thing telling them just for your peace of mind. But no, can do. It is because you had sex with your co-worker, Lee Mark, _again and again._

“O. M. G. Am I dreaming? Ten, please tell me Y/n didn’t just come to work five minutes late,” Jungwoo says. Mockery intended. You remain silent, rolling an eye to your friend as you sit with them and start eating your breakfast. Ten, on the other hand, silently stares at you as he chuckles to Jungwoo’s overreaction. At least he has some manners, waiting for you to sip your coffee before asking you the same question. 

“Y/n, why are you five minutes late?” Ten calmly asks. Intended to piss you more.

“Oh my god, you guys! I just woke up late, I didn’t hear my alarm right away. Could we get over this?” you reply with force but softly almost like a whisper, avoiding anyone else to hear them tease you. And with anyone, meaning your other workmates who are coming into your table’s direction as they join the rest of you for breakfast. Jungwoo surprisingly listened to your plea, mumbling a little ‘okay’ as he continues eating his sandwich while Ten remains unconvinced and still silent.

“Morning, guys,” Mark beams, as he looks at the three of you one by one, darting his eyes to you last and longer than the two gentlemen. You greet him back with a light smile as you continue to sip your coffee. He then sits beside you, leaving Jungwoo alone on the other side of the table. Well, that did not last long since Yuta and Doyoung join Jungwoo on that side while Johnny finds his way beside Ten. 

“Uhhhh… good morning Mark,” Ten replies eyeing the co-worker as if deciphering the meaning behind the unusual glares and greeting. Since when did Mark sit beside Y/n? He asks himself. He easily noticed how Mark sat beside you when his usual spot is beside Jungwoo’s. Add into that the unusual yet radiating glow in your face ever since you showed up this morning. Something is definitely new, Ten is certain. But he still couldn’t point to what could it be. His curiosity drifts easily as Johnny greets him with an angelic smile. The morning breakfast routine at the cafeteria ended fast. Seeing the large digital clock displayed in the middle of the room that says 9:30 AM indicates that everyone should already start working.

You’re busy doing your tasks in your cubicle, cross-checking the spreadsheets Jungwoo sent you last week. Suddenly, the drowsiness is hitting you, so you decide to make yourself a cup of coffee. Mark sees you making your way to the break room. He could not help but gaze at your movements. How come he finds you sexy in that white V-neck shirt and black skirt. The way your clothes hug your figure beautifully, exposing the curves of your body. That shirt, with two buttons unfinished, quite revealing your cleavage. Your black tight skirt slightly sliding upwards with each step you take. The slit on its back revealing your thighs, everything makes Mark gulp hard. In that instant, he feels his bulge grow bigger below his desk.

“Are you alright, Mark?” Yuta peeks at him on the side of his cubicle, hearing him type abnormally on the keyboard, smash-typing gibberish words on the computer monitor. Mark’s eyes are still on you, seeing you enter the break room. The blurred window glass restraints him from seeing you in a whole display, so he follows you inside, totally ignoring his workmate’s question. All alone in the break room, you make yourself a coffee, you hear the door open, and Mark greets you from behind. You greet him back with your eyes still focused on your coffee. 

“Too busy right now, huh?” Mark comments, grabbing himself a mug from the top drawer. You give him a nod, as you lean on the further side of the counter sipping your coffee. “It’s just 11 AM yet you’re already on your second cup of coffee. That screams stress,” he adds.

“Oh, look who’s stalking,” you tease, laughing at his comment about your coffee addiction. Mark gets flustered at your comment and takes it too seriously. You could see how tense the guy is right now. He even spilled the creamer on himself. Mark really is nervous right now. Lustful thoughts creep his mind ever since he saw you earlier, and he is afraid he might not stop himself from being too horny right now. 

“An idea came to me right now… y/n,” he starts. Quite feeling nervous you might think of his idea as crazy, but he gives it a shot. You stare at him as you wait for his words, still sipping the last bits of your coffee. “Why don’t we try fucking here next time, huh?” he blurts out, this time with a lower tone. All of a sudden, he sounds so confident and serious. “I just couldn’t help but stare at your uniform right now. How come I just thought of it now? Me, fucking you hard over this counter while I make you feel good…” with every word he says, he comes closer to you. You on the other hand could not dare utter anything. Every word Mark says sounds so exciting to you, the idea turns you on as well. The spontaneity of Mark sexually has affected you gradually and is reflecting right now. Mark is now few inches away from you, pressing you against the wall. You could almost feel his bulge hard on your thighs. He looks at you deeply, serious. They are piercing yet attractive. You feel your underwear starting to get soaked. Any moment you might just throw yourself all over Mark.

“Have you seen my bread here? Did you eat it again, Mark?” Jungwoo announces suddenly, entering the break room as he scans the mini-refrigerator. You and Mark break away from almost fucking each other as he lashes out of the room. You follow suit a few seconds after. Trying to wipe off what happened a while ago you drown yourself with the tasks you needed to finish for today. Ten peeks at your cubicle just before you could do so.

“What was that about, huh? Is there something going on between you and Mark?” he asks teasingly. He must have noticed what happened in there. Of course, he will. This man could sense everything. It freaks you out that this day will come. You never wanted to let anyone know about your arrangement with Mark, especially with your workmates since it will make everything awkward. You know they will not look at it the way you and Mark do, they will never understand. But knowing Ten, you know he might. Heck, he is even the one who suggested all of this, right? You give Ten a look, still hesitant but Ten can read through you. “Don’t tell me… you followed my suggestion?” He asks with excitement, eyes growing big, jaw-dropping low, as he grabs you from your arms. You just give him a nod to avoid any more interrogation, Ten squeals with happiness. “How come you actually listen to my advice, you’re such a lucky person to have someone like me in your life,” he adds. Scooting his chair nearer to yours, he leans in. “So, how is it fucking an intern? How is Mark making you feel good?” he asks again. 

“Who is fucking who?” Jungwoo butts in, sticking his head on the other side of your cubicle, eating the bread he has been trying to find. Why does this man always come out of nowhere? You roll your eyes at both of them as you try to shoo them away from your station to proceed with your task.

“Attention everyone. I have an announcement to make,” Doyoung clears his throat as he stands at the center aisle of your department. “Our company is having a charity ball this Friday and everyone is required to come. The executives will announce the new CEO of our company the same event night, hence attendance being mandatory,” he announces, earning gasps and little cheers from most of the workers. “When I say everyone, meaning even the interns. Well, especially the interns, as per our executives’ request,” he adds, darting his eyes at Mark who was about to ask if he could not come. Disappointment flushes in his face upon hearing Doyoung’s words. 

“Oh my god, this will be exciting. Johnny and I can come together, then you and Mark will come together as well,” Ten tells you.

“Wait, why can’t I go with Jung-“

“I will find Jungwoo a date, right Woo?” Ten blocks you, glancing at Jungwoo who hasn’t understood a thing but gives Ten his approval. 

“This is not what it looks like, Ten. Mark and I are-“

“This will be exciting!” Ten blocks you once more.

“Oh, shit. S-slower, Mark,” you tell, grabbing Mark’s hair slightly harder as he eats your pussy out. Sitting at the counter, you are a living mess. With your shirt fully unbuttoned, hickeys here and there are already present. As per your skirt, which is now fully pulled up to your stomach. A sight of Mark squatting low as he fucks your hole with his mouth. It always feels good, especially Mark’s mouth, but it was a little faster than what you like. Hence, the command earlier. You and Mark decided to go to work very early just to fulfill his fantasies from yesterday. It is the best time to have sex in the break room, still empty and newly cleaned. You struggle to find something to grasp on around the kitchen counter, as you are about to reach your orgasm. Mark flicking his tongue inside of you, as he massages your clit with his fingers. It makes you close your legs at Mark, but he holds you strong enough to open wide for him. A long moan signals your orgasm. Mark looks up at you, his chin shines with your juices.

“We’re not done yet, let’s just finish this at home. It’s almost time,” he comments, as he cleans himself up and finishes the button of his shirt. Muttering a ‘yeah’ you do the same, trying to look decent and rush your way to the restroom to freshen up. It is already 9:30 AM, just in time. Felt like everything was calculated when you make your way back in your station, you see Ten and Jungwoo settling in their cubicles.

“Is Mr. Park absent today? The break room smells crazy…” Jungwoo tells you and Ten, as he comes back with a carton of milk in his hands. He looks confused and disgusted, poor boy. Ten looks at you with a malicious face. That look again, the teasing and annoying one. He did not need to ask more, he knows. Of course, he will. You could not get away from this guy, as you are like an open book to him. You are just thankful enough he does not spill anything from your other friends, yet. 

“Since when have you been an early bird, Mark?” Yuta teases, as he makes his way into his cubicle. He ignores the comment of his workmate again, still busy fixing the sleeves of his shirt. Johnny on the other hand intently looks at Mark. Scanning his whole body, as if he is like a school principal of some sort. He chuckles to himself lightly upon seeing something near the crotch of Mark’s pants. 

“Maybe our intern wants to impress our upcoming CEO. Am I right, Mark?” Johnny adds, earning a chuckle at Yuta. Mark just nervously chuckles with them. At least they did not notice that he just had sex, right? It is all Mark cares about right now.

“Doyoung, did you meet the new CEO already? Did the executives mention about him from your meeting yesterday?” Yuta asks as you all gather in the cafeteria for lunch later that morning.

“No, not yet. They just told us that he’ll be introduced at the ball. But they said he’s a smart and kind guy, the eldest among the family. He is known for loving Mondays,” Doyoung replies. “Funny how a CEO like him loves Mondays, while his employees certainly hate it,” he adds, chuckling at his thought.

“Every single adult who works _hates_ Mondays,” Johnny emphasizes, earning a laugh from the group. “But here’s another catch, some employees say that another member from their family is working here. No one actually knows that he’s also a family member related to the new CEO,” he adds, earning the attention of the group except for Mark who has not shown any interest in the topics since the beginning.

“Speaking of the charity ball… do you guys have dates already? If you know anyone whom we can partner up with Jungwoo, just let us know,” Ten chimes, always excited when it comes to the upcoming party.

“Isn’t Jungwoo coming with y-“ 

“Mark is planning to ask y/n, right Mark?” Johnny cuts Yuta, nudging Mark’s arm who is sitting beside him. Mark looks at them with shock painted on his face, still inattentive to his workmates’ discussions. You glare at Ten, eyes growing with embarrassment. He just smiles silently at you. You knew these two have something planned, and you realize by now that Johnny knows something already. What Johnny said was true though, Mark really plans to ask you as his date for the ball after mentioning it the other day. Mark just doesn’t know how to ask you, yet. Johnny worries for the intern as he might not ask you out at all, so he gave Mark a little push. 

“Uhhh, yeah. If that’s alright with you, y/n…” Mark asks shyly, eyes sparkling as they stare at you. Bursts of laughter and cheer come after, teasing the intern as they all wait for your response. You give Mark a cool nod, approving his question. Another wave of heat comes in your face, trying to suppress the embarrassment you feel towards their teasing. It does not affect you that much, you even thought it would be fun to attend the ball with Mark. But the thought of your workmates looking at this situation differently worries you, that it will make everything awkward afterward. Mark looks delighted at your answer, his cheekbones stand out more as he could not stop smiling. 

Just as promised, you and Mark continued your unfinished business at their house. Eating each other out in his room, moaning your hearts out as it echoes all over. You don’t mind being so loud, as the enormous house is empty most of the time. Sometimes you wonder how come Mark works at the company as an intern if he has this much already. There is a certainty that he is not poor to own a house this big, those wonders drifted off when he once told you that his family is kind of rich. Hence, the big house.

“Thank god we didn’t do this at the break room earlier. The others would have heard us by then if ever,” you comment, flopping your body on Mark’s bed after blowing him. Mark remains silent, still catching his breath then faces his body beside you.

“Does it matter if they heard us? I think that sounds sexy too,” he comments.

“It does, but they’d be shocked to find us there like that,” you reply, chuckling at the image of Jungwoo’s possible reaction if he ever finds out. Mark looks confused, brows crunching in his temple. 

“Wait, do you mean they still don’t know about us?” he asks, he sounds quite stern. It makes you look at him, making sure you heard his tone right. 

“Is there something to tell from the first place? Don’t tell me you told Yuta or Johnny about it, did you?” you ask. Mark gets flustered, still silent at your reaction. “It will just make everything awkward, and they won’t understand for sure. So, I guess it’s easier this way, don’t you think?” you add. 

“Yeah… I guess so,” Mark softly replies. He could not help but frown at your words. It stings to his heart as to why you reacted that way. Both of you remain silent, as Mark softly drags you closer to him. He leans his head on the crook of your neck, wrapping his arms around your torso as he tries to sleep. You let him be, a few moments after you already feel him sleeping. Just when you are about to leave Mark’s house, someone calls you from the kitchen counter. 

“Already leaving?” he asks. You see him grabbing a bowl to make himself a cereal, something to deal with his hunger in the middle of the night. Uttering a little ‘yeah’ he asks you to join him for a while in the kitchen as he already made a bowl of cereal for you as well.

“Thanks, Hyuck,” you reply, as he hands over the bowl and spoon at your side of the counter. You are glad that Donghyuck offered you one, as you are starving, and you don’t want to wake Mark anymore since he is already deep asleep. Thought that Donghyuck’s timing is perfect. Donghyuck tells you about his day at the university in between your meals. Ranting about how stressed he has been recent since he is almost graduating and there were lots of things to do. Telling you how much he misses playing online games all night. You could not do anything but to listen to this poor boy, trying to empathize with him. 

“Oh Hyuck, all I could tell you now is to enjoy the rest of your college days since it’s a lot tougher when you’re already working,” you reply. Donghyuck chuckles at your concern, as he taps your shoulder lightly. He thought that you needed empathy more than he does, as to how tired you sound like when you talk about work. Donghyuck offers to give you a ride after the meal, but you decline his offer knowing how tired he must be already. He insisted on walking you by the bus stop as payback for joining him a while ago, leaving you no choice but to accept.

“Did you just get home, Hyuck? It’s already late,” another voice welcomes Donghyuck as he goes back home from the bus stop. The voice feels familiar to Donghyuck, but it surprises him to hear it now. Dashing his way to the kitchen he sees the man at the counter, scanning the empty refrigerator. “Have you guys been taking care of yourselves well? Is Mark starving you?” he teases as Donghyuck hugs him tightly.

“Jeno! What brings you here? Since when were you back?” he exclaims after the hug. Jeno beams a smile at his younger brother, his eyes almost disappearing.

“Our brother invites me to come to the ball tomorrow. Of course, I’ll come. I don’t want to miss it,” he replies, making Donghyuck get more excited.

“You ready?” Ten asks you, before heading out of the car. Tonight, is the night most of the employees have been waiting for as they are about to meet the new CEO of the company. Well, not everyone since you have your agenda for tonight. Meeting the new CEO is never one of them.

“Oh w-wow, y/n… you look… beautiful,” Mark praises you, speech quite stuttering. The moment you step out of the car, Mark’s eyes could not get off you. You picked the perfect dress for tonight’s agenda. The black backless gown, very simple yet elegant. The thin strap hanging on your neck, with a plunging v neckline as its cloth lazily covers your breasts and your side boobs almost peeking. The fabric hugs your body well since it has a good drape emphasizing your waist. Everything else will not look good though if you weren’t having so much confidence right now. 

Tonight, you decided to open your doors and consider dating again. It has been months since you and Mark have been sleeping together, and the time you’ve spent with him helped you boost your confidence. The constant loveless sex also made you crave genuine love and affection, so you thought maybe you’ll meet a potential partner tonight at the ball. The agenda isn’t just for you though, you plan to find one for Mark as well in favor of being such a good friend to you the entire time. 

“Likewise, Mark,” you confidently reply, eyeing Mark from head to toe. He looks ravishing as well. With that hair in a comma style, a bang slightly resting on his forehead and his perfectly fit all-black suit and shoes, you are certain lots of girls will turn their eyes on him tonight. He offers an arm for you to hold, as you both enter the hall which is now packed with numerous employees. The redness on Mark’s face is unnoticed by you as your eyes scan the whole hall, starting to find your first target already.

Your workmates disperse at the hall quickly, making their agendas for tonight. You could see Ten and Johnny enjoying their meals together, Doyoung together with his girlfriend as they dance at the dancefloor and Yuta who finally asks that girl as his date tonight. Jungwoo decided to leave you and Mark as he spends time with his newly-found friend from the engineering department. You already told Mark about your plan and he doesn’t look pleased about it. It didn’t faze you though as you continue picking girls for him the rest of the night. 

“Oh, how about her? She looks smart, just like your type,” you point at the girl across the hall, standing alone as she sips her wine.

“Yeah… I do like a smart person, but she seems too smart. You know what they say, everything that’s too much is not good,” Mark deadpans at you even when he has not laid his eyes on the girl you’re pointing out. Mark’s eyes only laid at yours ever since the event started, still amazed at how beautiful you are tonight. Mark’s boring replies make you search for someone for yourself instead.

“Look, Mark, what about him? Oh my god he’s so tall, what do you think?” you ask, nudging his arm to make him look at the guy near the entrance. He is tall and even looks handsome. Mark starts to feel annoyed at how you act tonight. He definitely has something else planned but seems like you enjoy looking at guys more than spending the boring night with him. If you just know how much Mark doesn’t want to be there tonight. He just agreed to come because he knows you will be here. But here you are, trying to throw yourself off at some other guy. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight’s ball. We are glad that you all came tonight as we introduce the new CEO of our company,” Mr. Lee, the company’s owner greets everyone as the event is about to start. Everyone is excited to see the new CEO, as they cheer at Mr. Lee’s greeting. Before you even realized it, Mark is nowhere to be found near you. 

“Tonight, I present to you the new CEO of the company. My son, Mr. Lee Taeyong,” Mr. Lee announces, and just right after a young, good-looking man comes out at the top of the staircase. A bright spotlight flashes at him, earning a gasp from the crowd. His face radiates the same intensity as the spotlight. He looks stunning, like a face of an angel who came down from heaven. Cheers and applauds are heard throughout the time he comes down from the staircase, you could not help but drop your jaw as you see his face clearer. He grabs the mic and thanks to his father as he delivers his speech. Few more ceremonies happened after, and the night goes on with more eating, drinking, and partying. 

“Where is y/n? Aren’t you supposed to be with her tonight?” Johnny asks as he and Mark stand at the garden side of the hall. Mark decided to leave you for a while, as he couldn’t take it any longer. He lets out a sigh at Johnny’s question, sipping the wine in one go. 

“She’s inside, been throwing herself out at every guy she finds attractive,” he scoffs. He takes another glass of wine as the waiter passes by at them. “You know, I really didn’t want to be here. Maybe I should’ve stayed in,” he starts talking, maybe because of too much wine too.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous…” Johnny teases, seeing the dilemma his friend is encountering at the moment entertaining for him. Mark just laughs it off, feeling too down to ride with Johnny’s tease.

“Mark! I was looking for you everywhere, I missed you!” a greeting from their side bursts out, a man coming at Mark’s way to hug him. Mark looks flustered to see him right now. He’s the last person he expects to come here tonight. 

“J-Jeno! Since when are you back?” Mark asks, stuttering again. He looks at Jeno with wide eyes, holding him on the side of his arms as he looks carefully at Jeno’s face. Jeno laughs at Mark’s reaction, thought he’s just too drunk to react this way.

“Why is everyone asking me the same question? Our brother, Taeyong, asked me to come tonight, didn’t he tell you guys?” Johnny could not believe whom he just saw. It couldn’t be true, Lee Jeno is here again? And what did he say? He is Taeyong’s brother? How come Jeno never mentioned Johnny or the rest about it? Heck, he even knows Mark for fucks sake. What is going on? Johnny wonders. His jaw clenches, hearing Jeno sound so happy. The look on Jeno’s face makes Johnny get pissed, but he needs to find you first to get you out of there before everything else gets worse. 

“Mark! Where have you been? I was-“ you yell from afar. You could not see him well but you stop walking upon seeing the guy beside him. Johnny comes at you, holding you back as you try to come near Mark and the guy whom you just saw. Jeno hears your voice, it sounds familiar. Looking in your direction, he could not believe that it is really you, calling out Mark’s name. Mark snaps back in his senses, letting go of Jeno’s hold as he comes his way to you. But before he could, Johnny blocks him telling him no.

“Do you know him, Mark?” you ask with a stern voice. Waves of pain come right at you again, even just by seeing Jeno from afar. What hurts you more is to see him with Mark, you wonder how they know each other. 

“Y/n… he’s Jeno’s brother… I just found out too right now,” Johnny tries to explain to you calmly. Everything goes blurry around you. How come he never told you anything about it? Did he intend to keep it from you even when he knows how much you despise the guy? Is this part of a plan? You thought to yourself. You remain speechless, as Mark attempts to explain. You did not let him dare touch you as you walk past by the crowd, as they start forming around you. Little murmurs could be heard everywhere, mostly about Mark being the other son of the former CEO which he ignores. Johnny was not able to catch up on you, as you did your best to get away from all of them as you exit the building.

You walk alone in an empty street, as you get further from the hotel. Tears form in your eyes, the numbing pain in your chest is burning once again. Thought those days were over but it just came back more painful this time. You see a playground from the distance, and you choose to sit there for a while to calm yourself down. Suddenly a car stops nearby, coming out of it Donghyuck. He comes near you, shoving his coat around you to keep you warm. You look up at him, eyes still teary and make-up already smudged all over.

“Why is a pretty girl like you crying here, aren’t you supposed to have fun?” he asks, sitting beside you at the swing set. He was just about to go to the party, but he saw you from the car and wonders why you are there alone. It breaks his heart to see you like this, he’s ready to throw a fist at whatever made you cry tonight. You told him about what happened earlier, thought that Donghyuck will be the only innocent person from all of this despite knowing that he must also be Jeno’s brother.

“I’m sorry for asking that, maybe you didn’t want to see me here either. Maybe I should just-“

“No, don’t go, Hyuck. It’s alright,” you stop him. Grabbing his hand to prevent him from leaving. You realized it will be unfair for Donghyuck to shoo him away when he knows nothing about anything that happened. So, you chose to tell him, and he feels sorry about it after finding out. He hugs you softly, brushing your hair to make you feel better. Oh, how he wishes he isn’t Jeno nor Mark’s brother right now. If he wasn’t, maybe you could see Donghyuck the way he sees you.


End file.
